


Good Morning

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Negan loves when Carl is still open and wet from the night before, because it makes it so easy to fuck him while he's still asleep.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Negan rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. He took a deep breath, stretching his arms above his hands. He drug his hands down the headboard, looking around the room. Shadows were cast across each object in the room, the sun already high in the sky. He must have slept late. 

He glanced at Carl, smiling to himself when the boy shifted around some. The night before Carl had pulled up outside the gates and walked inside. No one tried to stop him, they all knew that Carl was his right hand man. They spent hours kissing and fucking before finally going to bed. Carl wanted more, he begged for it, but Negan couldn't do any more rounds. 

Now, though, he could. Negan pushed the sheets down, not bothering to be quiet or gentle. Carl was a heavy sleeper. He slid one hand down Carl's back, slowly tracing a line down his spine. He dipped his finger between Carl's legs, taking a deep breath when he felt how wet Carl was from the night before. He slipped a finger in, biting his lip. Still stretched out, too.

Carl was a dream. Long legs and long hair. Girly lips and pretty lashes. An ass tighter than any pussy Negan had fucked. He was needy, too. He pratically ripped Negan's clothes off the night before. 

Negan pumped his finger in and out before adding another, groaning at how wet and hot Carl was. Negan's other hand slid down his chest, his fingers ghosting over his half hard cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, jerking himself off in time with each thrust of his fingers. Carl didn't move. His eye was still closed and his breathing was even. 

Negan smiled to himself, pushing up on an elbow and pulling his fingers out. He rubbed his fingers against the tip of his cock before rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. Negan pulled his ass apart, slipping the tip inside before pulling out. He slipped in again, pressing his face to the back of Carl's head. Negan had to stop himself from slamming into him all at once. He pulled out again and teased Carl's hole.

By the time he slipped in Negan was aching with need. His cock was hard and dripping wet which only added wetness to Carl's fucked out little hole. He gripped Carl's hips, grunting as he slowly slipped inside, inch by inch. Negan was shaking when he bottomed out, sinking his teeth into Carl's shoulder. 

Slowly, Negan began to fuck him. He fucked him with slow, deep thrusts, holding back his moans the best he could. All he could think about was the night before. How Carl hungrily bounced on his cock hefore climbing between his legs and choking on it. How Carl begged Negan to fuck him roughly and pulled his hair, only to whine and beg for more when Negan complied. The kid was cock hungry, so he wouldn't mind waking up to a cock in his ass. That only turned Negan on more.

Negan pushed Carl into the mattress, climbing on top of him and fucking him faster. He sat up on his elbows, slamming into Carl. Beneath him, Carl began to stir, his ass clenching around Negan's cock before he even opened his eyes. The kid was made to take cock. Negan leaned down and kissed where he had bit, slamming into Carl in an attempt to get as deep as he could. 

"Mm..." Carl whimpered beneath him, blinking his eye open. His lips parted, small moans slipping out as Negan fucked his overly sensitive hole. "Ah-" 

Negan grabbed his jaw, kissing him roughly. Negan fucked him as hard as he could, fucking him so hard that Carl slid up the sheets with every thrust. "Good boy-" 

"Ah-" Carl grabbed at the headboard, digging his nails into the wood. "Negan!" 

Negan kissed him again, grinding into him. He nipped at his lips, groaning as Carl squeezed his cock again. "Good morning, darlin."


End file.
